Un Nuevo Destino
by Sayuri Moon
Summary: Una carta que Terry le envia a Candy, despues de cuatro años... de aquella triste separación. Pero cumpliendo la promesa que ambos hicieron esa noche... con distintos destinos...


_**Hola que tal, pues bien es la primera vez que me aventuro a subir una historia, ya que soy mas lectora de fanfics que escritora, pero al escuchar una hermosa canción , pues no me quise quedar con las ganas de hechar a volar mi imaginación y pues esto es el resultado**_

_**Espero que sea de su entero agrado**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes perteneces a Kyoko Mizuki y Rumiko Igarashi. Toei Animation CA. 1976 Japón**_

_**La canción "Morir de amor" utilizada pertenece a su autor y es interpretada por la Rondlla de Saltillo, Un grupo Mexicano**_

_**Solo use mi imaginacion, para la creacion de la historia**_

_**

* * *

**_

UN NUEVO DESTINO by Sayuri Moon

_**Mi Dulce Candy**_

Han pasado cuatro años desde aquella terrible noche de años nuevo. Ella y yo nos dijimos adiós para siempre, sacrificando ese mutuo amor…

Me encuentro caminando, en esta noche de invierno, que se parece tanto a aquella… después de haber perdido lo que más he amado en la vida, para haber sido sustituida por ella, quien me salvó, pero a quien a pesar de las circunstancia no he podido amar, solo tenerle compasión, gratitud y hasta algo de amistad. Pero no lo que ella espera de mi parte, aunque ella ha sido muy paciente con mi persona a pesar de mis desprecios.

En cada paso que doy, en cada puesta de escena, en las personas del público; busco tu hermoso rostro pecoso, aquellas orbes esmeraldas llenas de luz, tu cabello dorado cual cascadas de oro que brillan como el sol. En cada interpretación siento que te encuentras a mi lado, en cada actuación cuando declamo mis diálogos de amor, todos son dirigidos hacia ti; mi ángel, mi musa, mi ninfa, mi diosa…

Una noche; como de aquellas ocasiones que tu detestabas cuando me emborrachaba, porque siempre me metía en problemas… escuche una canción muy triste y no sabes cómo describía mi triste sentir, después de aquella amarga separación…

_Busco frenar a mi camino_

_Y me resisto a mi destino_

_Que encontrará un solo final_

_Morir de amor…_

Mi Dulce Candy, solo de mencionar tu bello nombre y recordarte, mi corazón llora…

_Aunque me juzguen por quererte_

_Yo se que en ti estará mi muerte_

_Que mi destino me marco_

_Morir de amor…_

Mi cuerpo se mueve por inercia, pero desde aquel día; mi alma se fue contigo…

_Morir de amor_

_Que sin pensar en las noches lloré_

_Amargo llanto que jamás controlé_

_Mi destino eres tú_

_Mi condena es amar_

Amor mío… me encuentro como muerto en vida

_A veces siento que se me escapan las fuerzas_

_Y el aliento y la vida_

_Y en la vida, te me vas tú_

_Aunque naces conmigo a cada instante_

_Y vuelvo a morir de ti…_

En cada paso que doy, tengo la necesidad de sentir tu presencia, tu calor, tu sonrisa, tu luz, pero…

_Mi primavera se hace otoño_

_Se marchito con tu cariño_

_Que mi destino me marcó_

_Morir de amor…_

Cuantas veces, busque mi propia muerte, por haberte perdido, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho y cuando hice la estupidez más grande mi vida, tratar de suicidarme… Apareciste tú… como el ángel de bondad que eres, para hacerme recordar que a pesar de que nunca podremos estar juntos, siempre existe un mañana, que esta vida es lo más hermoso que Dios nos concedió para disfrutarla plenamente y que por muchos problemas, decepciones, fracasos y cuanta situación difícil se nos puedan presentar, y cuando mas creemos que nos encontramos solos, el siempre será el bálsamo que cicatrizará nuestras heridas y nos aliviara…

Y también me dijiste algo que me impactó: _**"Jamás debemos lamentarnos de lo que pudo haber sido. El pasado que no sucedió es tan oculto para nosotros, como el futuro que aun estamos por ver"**_

Candy, mi Candy… tú eres y serás lo más hermoso que la vida me dio.

Gracias mi maravillosa tarzán pecosa, por despejar esas oscuras nubes de mi alma y de mi corazón, sin ti no hubiera jamás vuelto a acercarme a mi madre. Y gracias por enseñarme el verdadero significado del amor y darle un nuevo sentido a mi existencia.

También pude acercarme a mi padre, a pesar de nuestros orgullos, logramos perdonarnos mutuamente, el entendió que el teatro es mi verdadera vocación y no ser el próximo Duque de Grandchester. A pesar de que él se encuentra lejos… siempre seré recibido por el con los brazos abiertos.

Mi anhelo más grande fue haber formado una hermosa familia, con una gran casa y muchos árboles, para haber enseñado a nuestros hijos a trepar arboles y saltar de uno a otro como tu mi querida mona pecas.

Pero como tú lo dijiste, el destino decidió separar nuestros caminos.

Ahora, tú te has casado… cuando me entere de esto, no sabes cómo quise ir a Chicago a romperle la cara a ese bandido que te arrancaría de mi lado. Nunca me imagine que tu prometido y ahora esposo, sea quizás el único y verdadero amigo que tengo, el buen Albert. Y mas fue mi sorpresa el enterarme que él es el famoso tío abuelo William Andrey. Ahora eres una dama de sociedad, solo espero que no te comportes como esa tarzán con pecas que eras en el colegio… Mi Candy, espero que sus almas libres nunca cambien a pesar de llevar en sus hombros las riendas de una poderosa y gran familia como lo son los Andrey.

Y que seas extremadamente feliz con Albert, que él es un excelente hombre y amigo. Y que formen una maravillosa familia que los dos merecen, porque yo se que él te ama como a nadie más en el mundo.

Mi amada pecosa, por todo esto que he vivido en estos años, he tomado la decisión de cumplir aquella promesa que nos hicimos mutuamente aquella noche de invierno y año nuevo… SER FELIZ. Como tú siempre lo quisiste. Quiero intentarlo con Susana que me ha esperado por mucho tiempo, con la promesa de que si en determinado momento las cosas no funcionan con nosotros, cada quien tomaría su camino. Espero que con el tiempo, un poco de paciencia aprenda a quererla y quizás a amarla…

Y recuerda que tú siempre ocuparás un lugar muy importante en mi corazón… Eso nunca lo olvides y espero que con el tiempo, podamos vernos todos y compartir todas nuestras experiencias y vernos como los mejores amigos del mundo. Ese es uno de mis deseos.

Y dale mis más respetuosos y sinceros saludos a mi gran amigo y hermano Albert, por favor.

Tu amigo y admirador…

_**Terrence Graham Grandchester**_

OoOoOoOoO

Albert y Candy se encontraban juntos en el estudio de la mansión de Chicago, leyendo aquella carta que a pesar de que fue dirigida a la rubia, ella decidió compartirla con su esposo.

Al terminar de leer dicha carta, ella se encontraba llorando al principio de tristeza, pero conforme fue avanzando la carta, continuó pero de felicidad de saber que a quien amara en un hermoso pasado, haya decidido buscar su propio destino y continuar con su propia vida.

- Albert, ¿tu crees que Terry este diciendo la verdad, y no nos está engañando?

- Candy, amor mío; me extraña que me estés preguntando esto… Tranquila… tu mejor que nadie sabes que está bien. Y es un paso muy grande el que dio al haber decidido mandarte esta carta. ¿Tú crees que si el está mal, se haya atrevido siquiera a mandártela?

- Solo espero que no nos este mintiendo, por que yo….

- Shhh… amor no te preocupes, aunque la voda le enseñó de una manera muy dura, el ya entendió las cosas y estará bien. Ademas no te extrañe, que un día de estos se aparezca.

- Sabes, me daría mucho gusto de verlo. Como el amigo que lo empiezo a considerar, a pesar de todo.

- Te imaginas que el pequeño Anthony juegue con sus primos…

- Si es verdad, según los periódicos están próximos a casarse Susana y Terry. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

- Candy… hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- Dime amir, que sucede

- ¿Cuándo recibiste está carta de Terry?

- Hace aproximadamente cinco meses, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

- Ayer con tanto trabajo, ya no te pude comentar, que Terry me mandó esto…

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Abrelo mi amor.

Candy abrió el sobre y se llevó una gran sorpresa

- ¡pero si es una invitación a su boda!

- Amor, con esto Terry te demuestra que está cumpliendo con aquella mutua promesa que los dos se hicieron esa noche.

- ¡Gracias amor!

- Candy, ¿Eres feliz, estando a mi lado?

- Albert, tu sabes que soy tuya, y sabes que te amo con toda mi alma, eso no lo olvides nunca.

- Y ambos se dieron un tierno beso, demostrándose lo mucho que se aman.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola que tal que les parecio esta historia**

**Ojala que me dejen saber su opinion, se valen jitomatazos, cebollazos, pastelazos, alagos, felicitaciones, jeje de todo**

**Estoy para leer sus opiniones**

**Y Muchas Gracias por darme la oportunidad de leerme.**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Su amiga**

**..::Sayuri Moon::..**

******_"Si lloras por haber perdido el Sol, las lágrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas"_**


End file.
